Infants' rattles usually require constant attention because due to inattention or perhaps lack of sustaining strength, the rattle is abandoned and then mislaid or lost. It is a desideratum to arranged for the rattle not only to be ever present for the infant, but also that it create the desired noise almost automatically, or at least, without conscious endeavor on the part of the child. It would additionally be noteworthy for the rattles to be free of the lost and found department.
In accordance with this invention the above difficulties and objections are overcome in an exceedingly simple manner. The rattle having all the attributes of the conventional infant's rattle is strapped to the infant's wrist. Thus, it can't be lost or misplaced so long as the infant is visible or within earshot. Additionally, inasmuch as the infant's arms are almost constantly in motion, the rattle will automatically emit the clattering noise. This invention also forms the pebble-like pieces which create the rattling sound from hard plastic material which is not only translucent and colored, but also faceted to create a visual interest to the child by forming refracted or reflected light rays.
An educational feature of the rattle resides in a circular row of letters of the alphabet within an associated manual pointer, thus providing a useful fascination.